Big Time Revelations
by Mia1995
Summary: Two unlikely alliances have one thing in common: Take down Big Time Rush. M for violence I don't own big time rush.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and am going to write chapter 2 as we speak. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1: The Hunters

He walked out of L.A's prison with a smile on his face and a whole outlook on life. He told the psychologist he was fine and would never hurt another human nor even intimidate them. He laughed at how people can be easily manipulated and believes every lie that comes out of someone's mouth. He stepped outside to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Good afternoon Sir." She said

"We have plans to meet someone and I refuse to be late." He said with cold tone.

The young woman smiled and handed the man a thick black folder.

"You may want to see this." The young woman said.

"You wanted to see me." The hooded man said

The hooded man sat across the young women, while her boss was behind her. The young women's boss moved closer to see the hooded man. The hooded man slipped back to his chair to avoid the fluorescent light. The women's boss had a sleek black suit with black glasses while the young assistant wore black slack with a white blouse and her auburn hair was in a sleek ponytail.

"Turns out we have a thing in common." The man in the suit said.

"Looks like it and I take your lovely assistant handed you my demands." The hooded man said as he laid a sly eye on her.

"Yes and it looks like we became partners and if all goes well, tonight my shipment would be here by tomorrow at 9 A.M." The man in the suit responded

They both got up and looked each other in the eye and shook hands to complete the deal. By tomorrow the hunt will begin.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prey

Chapter 2: The Prey

Jo

A sunny day at the Palm Woods attracts teens like a dog to a bone. I lay my head on Kendall's chest and wishing this moment will never end. His calm heartbeat can put me in a daze and his green eyes are like emeralds shining in the sun. I look at the recliner next to me to see my best friend Camille was reading her new script to her boyfriend Logan.

"_It's a love so pure angels will sing, a love so innocent, a love so rare that I can say that It was you that fulfilled my dream_." Camille said as she ended her role with a single tear.

"Wow! That was amazing Camille, I knew you were made for this role!" Logan said as he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Thank you my future doctor." Camille said as she kissed his forehead

"I wish I could freeze this moment" Said Kendall as he played with my hair.

"I too, am impressed that Gustavo gave you guys a three day off! How did this miracle happen?" I said waiting to hear Logan and Kendall's response.

"Gustavo and Kelly won a raffle to an Anger- Management resort with no cell phone or any form of communication. Ms. Knight and Katie got a promotional e-mail to go to a spa resort with no cell phone." Said James

James was wearing a white T-shirt with red swim shorts and next to him was his new girlfriend Lucy. Carlos then joins the group holding his new girlfriend Karmen.

"Well James just answered one question and a future one, thanks James." I said smiling.

"I have to go and write a new song thanks to my new muse, it will be a hit." Lucy said as she kissed James and walked into the lobby.

"I have to go to my headquarters and fill my vacation days. See you soon Carlitos."


	3. Chapter 3: Watching

Chapter 3: Watching

"_I have to go to my headquarters and fill my vacation days. See you soon Carlitos."Karmen said._

"Isn't she amazing?" Carlos said as he looks at his girlfriend walking away but then turns his attention to his friends.

"Gotta hand it to you Carlos she is a delight." Said Logan as he grabbed a water bottle from the table and took a sip from it.

Two men in a SUV are watching their targets like a hawk. The smaller man was holding a black file with a black and white picture of each band member, including a picture of Jo and Camille.

"Who do we get first?" The muscular man said.

"Tough call; the tall pretty boy is somewhat weak but looks like a screamer, the helmet head looks like too much of a fuss, the pale one looks like he would question everything we do, the blond leader looks like a fighter and the boss has a surprise for him, the blond girl looks like a tough cookie and so does the brunette one." Said the smaller man

"I say we get the two girls because we can pitch a nerve with the pale and blond leader." Said the muscular man

"Alright, how would we execute this plan?" Said the smaller man

"Simple it says on the file that the girls go for a walk after they see their boyfriends and then use then these little buddies." Said the muscular man who held out two small mosquitoes filled with a red liquid; it was a knock-out medication that can work within 5 minutes.

"Hey I see them now!" said the smaller man

The smaller man programmed the mosquitoes and they beamed with light. He grabbed the controller and soon maneuvered to the young girls. He nailed it with accurate precise and soon the girls went to a patch of grass. Within minutes, the girls knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Bait

Chapter 4: Bait

The palm wood park was deserted around 6Pm due to the heat wave. With great speed the two men lifted the girls to their arms and soon departed in their SUV.

The boys walked in the lobby and went to the elevator utterly exhausted from pool and sun. Kendall is thinking of his blond angel and wished she could have stayed longer but she and Camille had plans to attend too. Logan notices Kendall's smile and playfully punched him.

"You got bit by the love bug hard buddy!" Logan playfully remarked

"He didn't just get bit; he has a nest inside his head Logan." James said after

"annnnnnd I got nothing." Carlos said

"Joke all you want fellas but you'll get there soon. You're next Logan believe me." Kendall said as he grinned

The elevator door dinged and the boys rushed into their apartment to wind down. James went to the bathroom first to bathe, wash, and groom his hair. Logan went to the fridge and tries to plan dinner for tonight. Carlos went to see some T.V. Kendall sat down next Carlos when the news took place.

"_We just found recent that Producer George Hawk was recently freed from jail due to good behavior. We just got more news that he decided to have a vacation from the music world and just relax."_

Trepidation filled the room as they heard Hawk was released from jail but soon subsided when they found out he took a break from the music world. Carlos flipped the channel to watch cartoons. Within two hours, Logan finally decided what to make for dinner, James finally left the bathroom, Carlos finally got to shower the chorine from his body and Kendall was outside waiting for his turn. A one later all boys are showered and eating sandwiches. Everything was fine until the phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5: The Call

Chapter 5: The Call

Camille P.O.V

"Jo? Where are you?" I shouted when I woke up to see a dingy brick style cell.

"Over here Camille."Jo yelled

Jo looked frightened with her hair disheveled, run down mascara and fear in her eyes. The door opened to reveal a well dressed man with a cell phone in his hand.

"Which one of you pretty ladies is the best actress?" He said with a cool crisp tone while glaring at me.

"Brunette, you have a role to play today!" He exclaimed while tossing me an old cell phone.

"Now is every simple you call this number and you tell them that you want to go out tonight with them and with your blond friend over here." He said as he gave a cold glare to Jo.

"If you screw this up, well let's just say I think you two will look beautiful in black." He said menacingly

I looked at the number and it was vaguely familiar until I pressed call.

Kendall P.O.V

The phone was ringing and none of the guys bothered to get it because we knew it wasn't my mom, Katie, Gustavo, or Kelly. I reluctantly went to get until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kendall!" Said Camille

"Uh, hey Camille, do you want me to get Logan." I said very confuse at the time she called.

"Is fine, me and Jo are playing to see a movie today, we want the four of you guys to come is our treat." Camille said with a hint of excitement


	6. Chapter 6: Hook, line, and sinker

"_Is fine, I and Jo are playing to see a movie today, we want the four of you guys to come is our treat." Camille said with a hint of excitement_

Chapter 6: Hook, line, and sinker

"Okay, sounds great I'll tell them now, thanks Camille." Kendall said

"What did Camille want?" Logan said quizzically

"Camille and Jo want to take us to see a movie, their treat." Kendall said as he grabbed his coat.

The boys went to grab their wallets and soon see what the girls picked as a movie. Kendall went to get the keys and Logan went to shut off the television. The boys were ready and heading to the park where they also meet up.

"You did good brunette, you'll see them soon." The man in the suit said as he pat Camille's back.

"Jo….. Am scared and am so sorry." Camille said with new tears in her eyes.

Jo scooted over to her sobbing friend to try to comfort her, but it was futile when she was crying as well. Jo was hoping Kendall and the boys will be safe.

Logan P.O.V

I'm so psyched to see Camille again. Man she is perfect, smart, beautiful, and so talented. I guess Kendall was right I got bit by the love bug pretty bad. Kendall notices Logan's smirk and he knew that Logan got the love bug. The park was deserted and serene with the full moon beaming down on the grass. A cold air went pass us and we shivered by the impact. We all laughed and walked until we saw two new figures.

"Hello boys, so nice of you to come and enjoy the night." A muscular man said as he cracked his knuckles.

Kendall stepped forward to confront the man. I admire his courage and strength.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble we're just here waiting on our girlfriends. Can you two men step away?" Kendall said politely but was assertive.


	7. Chapter 7: Let the games begin

Chapter 7: Let the games begin

Kendall

My head hurts so bad, why am I in a cell? Why does Jo looks like she has been crying? I lifted her head lightly so I don't disturb her sleep. I looked at my clock is 6:00Am. I got up but am a little weak and I remember why the taser gun. As I moved one step the door opened bringing in a ray of white light. Everyone wakes up from the sudden brightness.

"And he lives, man blondie I was starting to think I set the setting on the taser gun a little too high." The small man said. He looked mid 30s but was built; he has a scar across his face starting from his forehead to his mouth. He came in the cell and was a bit too close to my face.

"Why are we here?" I yelled at him but he punched my jaw. I could taste blood and worst of all the rest of my friends have fear embedded on their face.

"It didn't hurt that bad." I said but I was hoping Logan realized I was saying to them and not to him. Guess not because he grabbed my shoulder roughly and threw me against the wall. I landed face first and my nose started bleeding, but he wasn't done even after countless scream from my friends he led me out the room. He took me to a room similar like the one I was currently in, only it will be decorated and filled with my screams as he punched and kicked me until he was tired.

"What makes you think your friends actually care about you?" The man said as he pulled my by hair.

"We known each other since preschool and are practically brothers." I said while gritting my teeth to subdue my screams.

"Don't want to burst your bubble but fame changes people pal and your friends are slowly going to the dark side of fame." He said as he slapped my face.

"By the way, your girlfriend is a beautiful woman. Am flabbergasted how you got one, face it kid she is out of your league. She will leave you in the dirt and not even bother to look back." He said but I wish I can tune him out like when Gustavo rants about how off we are. I can't tune him out and am trying to prove him wrong but he won't let talk.


	8. Chapter 8: Damaged

Chapter 8: Poisonous words

Carlos P.O.V

"Aw man did you see what he did to Kendall!" I shrieked

"What is going to happen to us Logan?" James said as he looked at his smart friend.

I tried to stay calm but I couldn't help myself when I kept banging on the metal door. Camille did her famous slap on me and I calmed down because me banging on the door isn't going to help the situation. The door opened and Kendall basically limped inside the cell and finally collapsed on the floor. Jo ran to him and holds him close to her. Logan followed her and checks Kendall's wounds.

"Logan, will he be okay?" Jo said while holding back her tears.

Logan lifted Kendall's shirt to see his abdomen for any further damages and found a bruise on his abdomen but it didn't look serious.

"Guys…. Are you okay?" Kendall said softly as he tried to lift himself up.

"Kendall you need to sit down and rest. You took a lot of damage. Please sit down." I said hiding the fear that's sneaking up my throat.

Kendall sat down when he saw my eyes look watery. The door opened again and it was a woman with raven black hair that went well with her snow white skin. She walked into our cell and grabbed Jo and Camille. Logan tried to get her back but the woman punched him in the nose and Kendall was struggling enough just to stand up. I ran to the woman and shoved her but she was quick to respond back when she front kicked me to the wall, so glad I had my helmet on. The door shut close and here I am sitting dumbfounded. I saw Kendall struggling to stand up and slowly walked to the entrance and Logan fighting back his nosebleed. James is trying to get Kendall to sit down but it was useless because Kendall doesn't give up so easy.

"I need to get them back. I…" Kendall gasped when he fell down again.

"We know Kendall but you're weak right now. Sit down!" James yelled as he propped Kendall against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9: Lies

Chapter 9: Lies

The strong women tossed the two girls in a cell and were shocked to see it had speckles of blood. Jo gasped because it could have been Kendall's or another innocent person's blood. The women roughly grabbed Camille and gave a cold dead glare.

"Young love is amazing, isn't ladies?" She said as she paced around the cell.

"You think you found the one but life takes a sharp turn and you're now burning all his stuff. I was given a good trait to find a worthless man and ladies you found them." She said as she was in front of Jo. Jo started cringing in case she would slap her, but she didn't slap her.

"You're dead wrong about Kendall and Logan!" Jo yelled but earned a hard slap across her face.

"You think a teenager like Kendall would ever risk is life for you! You're just some chick he's dating and when he's bored of you; you'll be tossed away like a dirty rag." She said but it hit Jo like venom.

"Oh Brunette, you think a smart guy like Logan will stay for an actress who is basically starving for attention. He has high potential to be a doctor and when he is successful and you're down in the dumps, he'll leave you for a better woman." She said this while keeping a cold glare at Camille.

Jo felt tear taking flight but she wanted to be strong and held them back. Camille did the same; she didn't want to give this woman the satisfaction of what she said. The woman pulled the girls out of the cell and straight to the other one; which held the boys. She dumped the girls off and headed out to who knows where. Jo caught a glimpse of Kendall sleeping soundly near the wall and Logan finding a way out. James and Carlos were debating on ways to get out.

"Look there's a window not more than 10 feet from the floor. We can make a rope and climb out." Carlos shouted angrily

"Alright, Carlos How could do that if A) Kendall is injured and probably can't climb and B) where can we get cloth to make a rope? How Carlos, enlightened me?!" James yelled loudly that it woke up Kendall.

"Stop fighting!" Kendall whispered he was too weak to yell.

Kendall mustered all his strength and said "ENOUGH!"

The whole room turned dead silence. The blond leader struggled to get up but he made it.

"SO this is what happens when we become stressed and angry. Arguing and screaming at each other. Sarcasm becomes our only form of communication and friendship now starting to crumble. We always stick together and no one should ever argue for the sake of communication. I know we're in a bad situation but this is not the solution. We don't argue we talk calmly and listen to each other's idea. Don't ever underestimate someone's ability to complete a task. We are brothers and brothers should ever never yell or fight with each other. Do I make myself clear?" Kendall said with such eloquence the whole group just stopped and think about their actions.

Kendall slowly sat down to rest his body because trying to get up hurt him so much. James and Carlos forgave each other and so were listening to each other's ideas. Kendall felt a warm touch on his freezing hand, he looked up and to see it was Jo's hand. He loved her touch and how she can bring him back to reality even if he was plunged into total darkness. He needed to tell her something but he was too weak to say it.

The door opened again the small man came in and he looked hungry for a fight. He came in and grabbed Logan from a sleeping Camille.

"Finally I have itching to talk to you bud." The smaller man said with a hint of a Texas accent.

Kendall was to let because the minute he got up the door closed shut and Logan was gone. He slumped back down wondering if this nightmare will ever be over.

"If they ever let all you guys out and live me to suffer, I would be ultimately happy knowing you guys are safe." Kendall said sobbing

"Please don't think like that, we all leave together and no one should or ever be left behind." Jo said with her sweet soothing voice that instantly put Kendall to sleep.

**Let's see what the small man has to say to Logan. Later on am going to include song lyrics to the story to help build up the mood and suspense. Any idea who is in charge of all this madness?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Madness

Logan P.O.V

_The Madness in me The madness in me The madness in me_

What does this psycho what to do with me? I hope it doesn't hurt as bad.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you that much only if you interrupt me." The small man said

"I admire you kid, dumping your dreams on becoming a doctor and staying in a mediocre band. Nice move kid." The small man said

"I didn't dump my dream on becoming a doctor and our band is not mediocre. If you want to insult me get your facts straight." I shouted but I earn a hard left hook punch to my jaw. I can taste blood, I spit on the floor to remove the taste of metal in my mouth.

"You love to push my buttons kid. I sense anger in your eyes, hate in your soul, and disgust in your tone when you see them. You want out but what will you do then? Go back home to Minnesota and leave your precious girlfriend behind.

_Just one spark is all it takes I tried so hard but in goes up in flames._

Instantly I punched him in the eye causing it to form a black eye.

_This is not the way that I thought  
I would turn out to be  
Tried to get but all that I got  
Was more insanity  
Broken everything that I touched  
Just gone against me_

The guy gave me a cold hard glare. I activated the beast within him. Am tired of being the weak one, but I knew this wasn't the ending just the beginning.

_I can't get away_

From the fire that burns inside, consuming  
I fight to stand up but I can't breathe  
The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything  
This is the madness in me

I wanted to fight back but he was too quick and pinned me against the wall.

"Nice punch kid, I knew you had it in you. Enjoy the madness don't repel it." He said it with so much confidence but I want to finish this fight and am not done.

_Madness in me  
The madness in me  
Madness in me  
Madness in me_

I love this new sense of control. I elbowed him hard on his chest and he let out a wind of air. I grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall.

"You think they care about you, kid? All they care about is your brains not your friendship. Think about all those long projects and assignments you completed for them and 'no good job pal', you hate them and I can sense it. Don't fight the madness kid." He whispered in my ear.

_Just one chance is all it takes  
Can't change the past but I can fight to change today  
This is not the way that I thought  
I would turn out to be  
Tried to get but all that I got  
Was more insanity  
Broken everything that I touched  
Just gone against me_

I stood there shocked because it was true. I was underestimated, my genius is what they valued not me, and they don't care about me. I felt broken and hollow. Pain soon takes over and anger becomes my new friend. I fell to the ground because I was overwhelmed and second the guy gave me a hard punch to the gut. _Got to get away_

From the fire that burns inside, consuming  
I fight to stand up but I can't breathe  
The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything  
This is the madness in me

The enemy won this battle and darkness engulfed my once pure heart. The fire to fight was quenched, I want to fight but I can't breathe. I just became my own enemy.

_Madness in me  
The madness in me  
Madness in me  
Trust once more  
It's all it takes_

I trusted no one anymore. I once felt that I had a good life but it was just a lie fabricated by my 'Friends'.

From the fire that burns inside, consuming  
I fight to stand up but I can't breathe  
The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything  
This is the madness in me

The man picked me up and gave me two jabs on my cheek. My face burns, Blood was coming out of my mouth, but worst of all it didn't hurt. What hurt was the fact he was right

From the fire that burns inside, consuming  
I fight to stand up but I can't breathe  
The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything  
This is the madness in me

He guided me out the steel door and dropped me off at my temporary home which housed my 'friends'. They gasped when they saw me but I ignored their concern._  
_

_The madness in me  
This is the madness in me  
The madness in me_

I sat in a dark lonely corner and ponder about what just happened. _Madness, _a beautiful word; which contained more than one person who possesses it and I know am one of those people.

**I absolutely love Skillet. I thought it fit the chapter better. I guess the guy finally cracked Logan and what consequences would that led to? **

**The song: This Madness in me by Skillet. **


	11. Chapter 11: A better Place

Chapter 12: A better place

**Warning: Knife references **

Kendall P.O.V

Logan looks so withdrawn from the world not even Camille can make him smile. Jo is sleeping soundly and it's only…. How long have we been here? One, two, three days? All I know is 4:30 Pm. I stroke Jo's hair because that one way to make her calm or if she sleeps on my chest. I hope the guys are okay, James and Carlos are still thinking of a plan and Camille is trying to talk to Logan.

I feel like a failure, I let everyone down and I already can defend anyone until I can get my body to stand up and fight but that takes a lot of energy. I can't let the guys know especially the guys; I already failed them once and am not doing it again.

The door opened once again and a muscular man entered the cell. He can pass for the _Punisher _from Marvel comic. He went over to James and grabbed his left shoulder. He grabbed it so hard that James scream shook the cell. Carlos tried to bring get him but the man shoved him so hard, Carlos bounced twice on the wall and fell hard on the pavement.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted and the muscular man walked up to Jo and punched her arm so hard it caused a huge bruise.

"OWW!" Jo shrieked

"Leave James alone, take me instead." I said and he seemed to like the offer because he punched James a couple of times and one solid kick before he grabbed my shoulder. I heard my shoulder pop and man does it hurt. We left the room and back to cell where I was beaten up by the small man.

"Pretty brave of you to stick up for the pretty boy, too bad it won't mean anything to them." He said coldly and he brought out a switchblade.

He lifted my shirt to expose my bruised abdomen, kinda glad my shirt was black so the guys won't see the blood. He did some sort of design and I couldn't make out what he was doing.

"You know am practicing on becoming a tattoo artist and I need some practice." He said as he was doing with my abdomen.

He wrote down the word _Failure _and he was right. I failed my mom by not protecting the guys, I failed my friends by putting them in danger, I failed Katie by almost breaking our promise, I failed Jo by letting her down and I failed myself by not being strong enough. He wasn't done because he raised his fist and punched my stomach once more to seal the deal. Later he led me to an office which was white but the black furniture made it pop. There was a man who was facing the wall and I assumed he was in charge of all this chaos.

"He's here boss." The Muscular man said as he left me alone with the mastermind.

"Please sit down Kendall, I know you're tired." The boss said but that voice was so familiar and I hope it wasn't who I thought it would be.

The boss turned around and it was him….. _Hawk!_ Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I saw the black leather chair and I sat down. The plush leather felt good on my fragile body.

"I have a proposition for you Mr. Knight. I know all your friends are tired, wounded, and scared. I figured maybe they should go to a better place, so they wouldn't be damaged anymore. If you agree then every two hours one of your friends will go to a better place. Do you agree to the terms?

I couldn't trust this guy I mean look what he orchestrated and now he feels symphony.

"You do think you afford to doubt me at this point Mr. Knight?" Hawk said as if somehow read my mind.

"How will I know they'll be safe and in better hands?" I said frustrated at this monster.

"I have a car waiting for one of your friends and I had my employees write a medical evaluation; James bruises and maybe internal bleeding, Camille dislocated shoulder, Logan bruises, Carlos mild concussion, Jo bruises, and Kendall knife wound, possibly a broken rib, and bruised abdomen." Hawk said as he read the file with ease and confidence.

"I pick James." I said because internal bleeding seems like a serious issue especially the way the muscular man punched me, I need James to be safe.

"Alright, Marcus you know what to do with James. Oh, I forgot to mention you have guest." Hawk said when a hooded man came to the light and he dropped him hoodie , and it was Wally or Wayne Wayne

"Missed me Kendall because I missed you and the guys." Wally said with a cold tone to his voice.

"Wally will be watching you while James is escorted to a better place." Hawk said to me.

"I waited my whole life to do this!" Wayne Wayne exclaimed as he punched my right cheek.

Worst day of my life right now.

**Is Hawk keeping his word or does he have something more sinister up his sleeves? Chapter 12 coming up soon! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Why me?

This is chapter 12. Sorry typo in last chapter.

Chapter 12: Why me?

James

Man that was one strong punch. My face is probably swollen and oh man, Kendall took my place. Jo is trying hard to fight her tears and Carlos is sleeping for once. Logan is not even checking if am okay and Camille is trying to comfort me.

"You think Kendall is okay?" I whispered to Camille not wanting Jo to hear any of this.

"I hope so; maybe he can talk some sense into Logan." Camille responded

The door opened and the muscular man that took Kendall is empty handed. Fear was rising and my tears were forming.

"Where's Kendall?!" I yelled to the muscular man

"Oh, his sleeping on the cold hard floor and let me tell you the way that kid screamed really blew my mind." The muscular man said

I looked over to Jo and she looked grief-stricken and now you can see her two day worn out mascara. The muscular man walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me on his shoulder; is the way a parent carries a misbehaving child. I punched his thigh but no use; they were hard as metal.

"Kendall said before he went to sleep he wanted you in a better place and am delivering his wishes." The muscular man said as he formed a mischievous smirk.

Better place? Does Kendall want me died or was this a dream? Yeah a dream, Kendall wouldn't want to kill me, would he? I been a perfectly good friend, I understand he would want to kill Logan but why me? The man put a blindfold to cover my vision and now I'm drop dead scared.

"It won't hurt that much pretty boy, is like taking a good nap." Said a woman

Where did the muscle man go? Am blindfolded and my stomach is killing me. Suddenly I threw up from fear; the scary thing is I taste blood in my mouth.

"Kendall if you can hear me please re-thinks what you're doing here! I don't want to die, I just got a girlfriend and I don't want to leave her nor the band. Kendall please talk to me! Kendall, brother, pal I'm scared!" I said shouting all over the place because I don't know if he is here in the room. Maybe this is a practical joke?

Yeah, it has to be he even won the prank battle. I feel like am lying to myself just to make the situation better but it won't help. Kendall must hate me to want me died.

"Kendall I thought we were friends. Why are you doing this to me?" I shouted again.

Suddenly I was sitting in a moving vehicle and now my fear was escalating. Then suddenly I went numb, my body felt at ease, I guess death can quick. My neck feels sore. Then I collapse on the car seat.

Kendall P.O.V

James words are still in my head. I'm not killing you buddy, please know that. I collapse on the ground once more since Wally threw a mean uppercut. I spit something on the floor; it looked sharp and pearly white… it was my tooth. Am I still a failure or a disappointment? I need to keep Katie' promise and hold on to this fight. The beating stop and I was dropped off at the cell. I must look like a freak because everyone gasped when I arrived.

I don't want to talk to anyone, so I walked to a dark far corner and brought my knees to my chest. It hurt so badly because of the cuts but I had to put on a brave face. Logan gave me a cold glare, Carlos had a worried look, Camille wanted to hug me but I pushed her away, Jo wanted to stroke my arm but I scooted away for her as well. It looks bad what I'm doing but I had enough human contact for the day. I felt a warm body next to me and it was Jo, she went to touch my cheek and I repelled.

She grabbed my hand and sang me a beginning from a song

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you _

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

I fell asleep on her slender shoulders. She has a beautiful voice like an angel.


	13. Chapter 13: Safe

Chapter 13: Safe

James P.O.V

Why is heaven so bright? Why am I in a hospital gown? I guess being in a dark cell for two days can take a toll on your vision.

"Hey."Whispered a familiar woman

I turned to face her and it was Lucy! Oh man is she dead too?!

"Where am I? I said feebly as I tried to sit up but it hurt badly.

"You're in a hospital" Lucy whispered

A woman walked in my room wearing a sleek business suit….. It was my mother.

"James you're up!" My mom shouted and soon a doctor came in to see for himself

"James Diamond, you're quite a trooper. You had some internal bleeding but it's taken care of and a mild concussion. You would have to stay her for two days just to see how you do?" The doctor said with a positive attitude

Better place. That must be where Kendall sent me, to a hospital. I can't believe I though he wanted to kill me. I need to apologize quickly.

"Excuse me Doc; Are any of my friends here?" I said

"Um, not that I know of kid; No records of new patients have been submitted to the file. Sorry." The doctor said apologetically

I nodded my head but now am worried about the guys. I hope they're okay. Lucy grabbed my hand and we held hands until I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Who's next?

Chapter 14: Who's next?

Kendall P.O.V

_Here I lie forever, sorrow still remains_

_Will the water pull me down and wash it all away?_

_Come and take me over, welcome to the game_

_Will the current drag me down and carry me away?_

_Suddenly the light begins to fade_

I feel sick to my stomach, I let James down once again. _Failure. Worthless. Hopeless. _ All these words are hovering over my head. Can the water cleanse my dark soul? Can my tears wash away all this pain? Darkness is what I have in my heart.

_Hopeless, I'm falling down_

_Filthy, _

_I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

_Worthless,_

_it's over now_

_Guilty_

_, there's no way out_

_I cannot hold on,_

_I will not let go_

I'm falling down into a dark abyss. I what to let go but I can't disappoint Katie.

_Silent I go under_

_, I am not afraid_

_I can see the daylight shine and slowly drift away_

_Safe to say it's over_

_, sink into the grave_

_There is nothing left inside_

_but I am wide awake_

_I can hear the devil call my name_

My wounds are opening again. I left Jo sleeping and walked to the other side. She has been so patient with me, I won't fail you either. I found a decent place to sit but when I close my eyes I see HIM; the monster _Kendall….Breathe slow and let nature take its course. Worthless boy! _Can he just get out of my head! Suddenly the door opens.

"Missed me boys?" the muscular man said

He walked over to a sleeping Carlos and he kicked him.

"Ah!" Carlos said as he grabbed him stomach.

_Hopeless_

_, I'm falling down_

_Filthy_

_, I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on,_

_I will not let go_

_Worthless,_

_it's over now_

_Guilty, _

_there's no way out_

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go_

He grabbed Carlos like a used towel. Soon Carlos was gone and my will to fight was fading slowly.

Carlos P.O.V

What is he going to do to me? Where's James? He tossed me in a cell similar like ours but it was holding secrets and I found a… tooth. What has this guy been doing in here?

"The energetic Latino, is a pleasure to talk to you face to face. How does it feel being treated like a little kid? You the reason the band is together is because they don't want to damage some tiny heart. That's rich!" The muscular man said

I let his words sink in but is he right? My thought process was cut short when his roundhouse kick pushed me to a wall. He broke my helmet, my favorite helmet. Tear started to form and he put more salt to my fresh wound.

"Pathetic, Now without your helmet you feel empty, Worthless, hollow. Sounds like your band." He whispered as he punched my jaw.

I spit out some blood but I still taste it. He slammed my head against the wall twice, my head feels defenseless. I feel weak. I turned around to see a wide red line. He wasn't done until he kicked me a couple of time until darkness filled the room.

I woke up in my old cell but I can't move. I'm in so much pain and my head hurts like crazy. Camille was supporting my head and Jo was keeping me calm. Kendall was limping his way towards me until he collapse and crawled his way here. Kendall's dedication to his friends even if he was damaged; he would stop at nothing to protect us. He was like our rock or the glue that holds us together.

"Is alright Carlos, Keep your eyes open alright buddy." Kendall spoke softly like if he was taking care of Katie when she was sick. The door opened and I flinched but he wanted Kendall and Kendall got up to head through the door.

**What promise did Kendall made to Katie?**

**Song: Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin **


	15. Chapter 15: Forgive me

Chapter 15: Forgive me

Kendall P.O.V

"Why Kendall here's the medical file: Carlos needs stitches, concussion, major internal bleeding, and major bruises. Logan bruises. Camille has a dislocated shoulder. Jo has bruises. You have bruises, knife wound, and dislocated shoulder." Hawk said while eyeing the file.

"Carlos." I said

"Alright, Alex you know where Carlos goes." Hawk said

Wayne Wayne entered and continued the beating. He took me to the cell and took out a switchblade.

"Heard you have a tattoo, Mind if I give you another one?" He said as he began writing on my bruised abdomen.

He finished and I looked down to see the word _Worthless_ and that's what I feel right now. Worthless.

* * *

Carlos

I tried to comfort Jo but the door opened again. A small man took me and now am freaking out. He put a blindfold and whispered in my ear to thank Kendall. What did Kendall plan for me? Is Kendall going to kill me? Why are my friends changing? Logan became withdrawn, Camille is attempting to talk to him, Jo is crying on and off, and Kendall a rock and never letting out a tear. I wish I can be strong like him.

"Kendall am sorry am not that strong! Please forgive me buddy!" I exclaimed in case he as around the building.

They tossed me in a car and we drove for thirty minutes and I felt a warm rush in my body. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: I hate you

Chapter 16: I Hate You!

Carlos P.O.V

I woke in a hospital bed, there was a curtain dividing the two beds. Someone opened them and I was Lucy! James was alive and was right next to me!

"James, you're alive!" I said

"Yeah, buddy I'm glad you're here. My mom went to get me food downstairs but we can share it." James said with excitement.

"Carlitos!" Said my parents in unison

I was glad to see them but I was Karmen was here and the rest of my friends. I saw a wave of blond hair enter the room and there she was; Karmen with a teddy bear for me.

"Mom Dad, I want you to met someone her name is Karmen" I said like a little kid getting a toy.

"She's beautiful mi hijo!" my mother exclaimed as she hugged her.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

I hate him so much. I hate them all for taking advantage of me but no more. They dropped of Kendall and I walked up to him. I punched him hard in the nose that he was bleeding. Man it felt good and I walked away from him.

"Logan what is wrong with you!" Camille exclaimed

"Am tired of them, they all took advantage of me and used me for educational purpose. I hate you Kendall Donald Knight!" I exclaimed

"Is okay to be mad, Am sorry Logan if you felt that way. I think what does guys told you were lies. They are playing with our heads. Am sorry if you felt that way, buddy." Kendall said hoarsely

I walked away crying my eyes and left him there on the floor. My stomach was growling and I saw Kendall passing his saved sandwich.

"It may not make you forgive us but here." Kendall said

I saw him crawl back to a sobbing Jo and lay down so she can hear his heart beat. Soon she was sleeping, Camille was feet away from me. I walked up to her and I started crying because I became a monster. I didn't expect her to comfort me.

"I love you Camille." I said but I didn't expect this answer

"I love you too Logan.

We both drifted off to sleep.

**Logan must feel like a jerk right now. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**


	17. Chapter 17: They're Safe

Chapter 17: They're safe

Kendall P.O.V

I was the first to wake up but it was short lived when the door opened. A group of people were at the door and one of them was carrying a box.

"Everyone is free except you." The small man said while he pointed at me.

It was so sudden, Jo and Camille were roughly escorted out and Logan was grabbed by the wrist. They were screaming and crying. Jo looked at me but I turned away because I don't want to see her sad brown eye. The door closed and the small man was right in front of me.

"Now we get to have some fun!" He exclaimed as he opened the brown box.

Something came slithering up to my fragile body and I felt such a rush of pain. It was excruciating, the figure was still on my body and I got a good glimpse of it. It was a rattlesnake. The guy pulled the snake away with great ease but the mark it left hurts badly like a bullet went through my chest. I noticed that am bleeding from the site.

"Have fun kid, I know we're!" He laughed as he put the snake back in the box.

Soon he closed the door and I fell down on the cold pavement. At least they're safe.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

The small man came back with a brown box and told us to walk. I ran to the metal door and tried to get it open but it was useless.

"Not gonna work blondie. I have the key to it and if I were you, maybe you should consider dating again." He said with a smirked on his face

I was roughly pulled back from the door that divided me and Kendall. Camille was screaming and Logan was trying to fight but it was useless. I felt a needle puncturing my neck and I felt a rush of warmth on my body. Soon I felt weightless and the last thing I heard was _get them out of here._

I awoke up in a room but it was so dark. I saw a lifeless body and I ran to it but when I turned the body over it was Kendall's. I felt for a pulse but it was slow and weak.

He brushed the hair out of my cheek and held my hand. He whispered goodbye and soon his hand went limp.

"Kendall! Wake up please!" I shrieked

Suddenly the room tuned bright and Kendall's once warm body turned rigid then turned to dust. He crumbled under my small hands.

"No! No! Kendall please come back to me!" I shrieked

I heard another voice

"Jo, sweetie wake up is just a bad dream." Said the voice

I opened my eyes and I saw my father comforting me. He held my hand and wiped away my tears. I saw Camille on a hospital bed and I surveyed the room to realize we were in a hospital room.

"Good morning , Am and I am gonna say we thought you were never going to wake up. You looked s exhausted but you seem well rested and should be heading home toward like your friends." The doctor said

I was shocked and paralyzed because I mean if you were roughly taken out of a room and then brought to a hospital that's just mind blowing. Soon the doctor left and my dad went to get me some food for me and Camille.

"The guys are here. Right next door to us, am going to see Logan later." Camille said

Soon I saw a few familiar faces like James, Carlos, Lucy, and Logan. They came in the room and asked if I seen Kendall.

_Kendall. _Soon tears started developing and I scrunched up my bed sheet because I remember Kendall is back at the cell.

"Sorry Jo but they'll find him. Just stay calm." James said as he hugged me tight.

Gustavo and Kelly rushed to the door to see us.

"We heard the message is everyone alright?" Kelly said

"Yeah we're fine." Logan said

"Wait a minute am missing a dog, where's Kendall?" Gustavo said trying to use his indoor voice

The boys each shared a worried look and shook their heads. Soon a blonde woman came in the room and hugged Carlos; am guessing that's Karmen.

Gustavo's phone rang, but when he answered it his face tuned white. He put the phone on speaker and we heard a bone chilling scream. It was Kendall's

"Enjoy the music Gustavo. I love this kid's vocal, well it will be over soon when the venom takes place. I think I have a good hour before music stops." Said Hawk

"What do you want from us Hawk!" James shouted

"Sweet revenge James and soon it will be all over." Hawk said

"Where's Kendall?" I shouted

"Oh dear girl, you really want that boy. Please you can get anyone else better than him." Hawk said coldly

Soon the phone hanged up. _Venom. One hour. Kendall._ Those words should never be in a sentence together. Karmen grabbed Gustavo's phone and did something with hers and soon she had the coordinates to their location.

"I'll go call the police." Karmen said as she ran out the door.

I saw her call the police and she came back saying they got the coordinates and will send an ambulance there as well.

"Thank you!" I said to Karmen


	18. Chapter 18: Hope

Chapter 18: Hope

Kendall P.O.V

_I have nothing left to give,__  
I have found the perfect end,__  
You remain to make it hurt,__  
Disappear into the dirt,__  
Carry me to heavens arms,__  
Light the way and let me go,__  
Take the time to take my breath,__  
I will end where I begin,__  
And I will find the enemy within,__  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,_

My stomach hurts like I want to throw up. It's getting harder to breath. I threw up again second time again and I noticed the color didn't change it was red. Am covered in blood and I feel so cold.

_Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony_

Am losing this fight but I can't give up. My head is pounding but I need o stay up. I can't break Katie's promise, I never got to tell Jo that I loved her; I never had the chance to apologize to the guys.

_Suddenly the lights go out,__  
Let forever drag me down,__  
I will fight for one last breath,__  
I will fight until the end,__  
And I will find the enemy within,__  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin,_

I can't feel my toes anymore. I have to fight, even if it means that I lose this battle. I have to try. I can taste blood in my mouth, blood on my nails, I can't breathe.

_Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony_

I guess now I know what pain is. This is torture; I want the pain to stop. Someone help me anyone, I can't move or breathe.

_Leave me all alone  
God let me know  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love tore me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left  
Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore  
_

The door opens and I see paramedics but I think is too late. I saw Hawk getting arrested with Wally. I feel weightless, a cold and I feel dead to the world. Am sorry Katie but I tried my best. I collapsed on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding me.

"That's a lot of blood. This kid has a fast pulse but is not normal. Quick give im air now." Said a paramedic

"Hey John, look at this are those bite marks? I think they're from a rattlesnake." Said a woman paramedic

"Am calling the hospital to send anti-venom and by the looks of it this kid is dying from a beating or the venom." Said another paramedic

"Load him on the stretcher now!" Said a female paramedic

_Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

**Song: Dear agony by Breaking Benjamin**


	19. Chapter 19: Is he alright?

Chapter 19: Is he alright?

As the ambulance raced to get Kendall to the hospital but he may not make it. His body was in bad shape and the venom is only making it worse.

"Don't die on me now kid!" The paramedic shouted to the pale boy

The Kendall's blood pressure was low and was losing a lot of blood. He wasn't going to make it. They arrived at the hospital but they were pushing time as Kendall was losing more blood by the minute. The paramedics got out of the ambulance and pull the Kendall's stretcher into the hospital.

"Angie get the anti-venom now!" The paramedic shouted

Kendall looked like he was in a shark attack his body was bloody from the old wounds, He looked pale, His once lively green eyes look dull and vacant. The boy turned his head to see his startled mother and sister who just arrived at the hospital.

"Kendall!" Katie screamed but her mother grabbed her before she ran after him

He was taken to the emergency room to inject the anti-venom but the damages were beyond repair. He was losing blood and his blood pressure went lower and lower. They cleaned his wounds and bandaged his wounds. The doctor was appalled to see the kids abdomen filled with bruises and two words that were _Worthless _and _Failure._

"This kid needs surgery now. He has internal bleeding and find out what his blood type because he's gonna need a blood transfusion." The doctor barked to the staff members.

They rushed Kendall to surgery room and the countdown began to save the boy's life.

Katie P.O.V

We were gone for three days and everyone is in the hospital.

"Kendall Knight, Hi I'm Dr. Anderson and we believe your son may not make it. We sent him to the operating room due to massive internal bleeding and we are doing our best but he has extensive amount of damage and his body is handling too much stress. He's fighting but it doesn't look good." The doctor said sympathetically

I looked at my mom's grieving eyes and I knew he has to break my promise. He's fighting not to break the promise. We walked to find James, Carlos, and Logan in a room together. Their parents were just leaving and talking to my mom.

"Hey Katie, how are you?" James said with a smile as he held Lucy's hand

I stood there quiet and I broke down on the floor.

"He's not going to make it." I said sobbing

James came up and ran to my side as well as the other boys and held me tight. I was a wreck but I can't be strong anymore; am losing one of the most important people in the world my big brother, my savior, my second dad, and my world.

"What do you me Katie?" Logan said with fear in his mouth

"The venom is causing a lot of stress on his body and he is very weak." I said sobbing

My mom walked in and hugged me tight and I heard it.

"Kendall Donald Knight." The doctor said

"Is he alright?" my mother said


	20. Chapter 20: I love you

Chapter 20: I love you

"He survived the surgery but he may not make it. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said

"Can we see him?" Kate said

"Yes, you can see him." The doctor said

Everyone including Logan went to get Jo and Camille to see Kendall. They were eager to see him but when they saw him it was short lived.

* * *

Kendal P.O.V

I feel so weak and in so much pain. I saw Katie's face and I put on 'Am fine baby sister" face. They let Jo entered first.

"Hey." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes

"I asked angels to protect you but they said they can't protect other angels." I said

I held her small hands and looked her in the eyes, my heart was pumping fast.

"When I first met you, I didn't think you would date me but here we are just becoming a couple after you returned from New Zealand. You are my salvation, my other half, my soul mate. When everything goes for the worse I just look at you and they disappear. You are my greatest gift; I would live and die for you to safe. I would give you the world, I love you Jo Taylor." I said with every ounce of strength I had.

"I love you too Kendall. When they took me away I thought I would never see you again. When that happened my heart turned gray and my world crumbled. I can't my life without you." She said with tears in her beautiful brown eyes

She leaned in and kissed me for what seemed a lifetime it was a second. Katie entered the room with a worried expression. Jo left to give us privacy.

"Hey baby sister." I said but it hurt

"Kendall you can break the promise, is okay I understand." Katie said with every ounce of courage she had.

"I can't break it. Funny we are in the small room where I told you that." Kendall said

_FLASH BACK: Kendall's Promise_

A five year old Katie night sleeps on a hospital bed with a bad flu. She passed out when she was home and was rushed into the hospital with her mother and Kendall who was twelve years old at the time.

"Kendall I feel very sick." A sick Katie said as he held on her teddy bear that Kendall bought her.

"I know baby sister, mom went to get us food but I have to tell you something." Kendall said knowing his baby sister loved their little secrets.

"I will always protect you from any harm's way. If am even very sick I wouldn't never leave your side. I will never leave you alone baby sister. I will always protect you and I will always be in here." Kendall said as he pointed on Katie's chest where her heart was beating.

**Present Day**

Katie had tears in her eyes as her weak brother told the story. She gave him a hug and with every ounce of strength he had to give her a strong hug. The boys entered the room and Katie left to give them privacy.

"Kendall, I want to apologize that I said I hate you and I punched you. Am so sorry that guy got into my head and I snapped. Am sorry, buddy." Logan said as he looked at his feeble friend.

"Is fine brother stick together no matter anything life throws at us." I said as he hugged his friend.

"Kendall we're sorry that we doubted you." Carlos and James said in unison.

"Is fine guys, alright." I said and they hugged me very tight.

Suddenly I felt very weak and tired. M y heart stopped beating and I just flat lined.

"KENDALL!" Everyone said in Unison


	21. Chapter 21: Is over

Chapter 21: Is over

Kendall suddenly flat lined and a whole group of doctors came in and started resurrecting him. All you can hear is that eerie beep of a dead heart and doctors shouting clear to charge the panels. Then suddenly we heard a different beep the type that tells you that someone is alive.

* * *

7 months later:

The boys were enjoying the Palm Woods pool once again and soaking up some well deserved sun. They just finished practice and are enjoying their break. Kendall was sleeping on the recliner and Jo was dozing off with her head on his chest. Logan was studying for the MCAT and Camille was testing him; he was doing pretty well. James and Lucy were looking at her new song lyric and singing it together like a duet. Karmen and Carlos were swimming in the pool and slashing each other. Kendall woke up to see a sleeping Jo on his chest' he smiled and played with her hair.

He whispered I love you in her ear and she would smile. Hawk and Wally were in prison for 5 years with no parole and for his gang they were in prison for 7 years with no parole as well. Kendall had a revelation that many enemies would try and break up a band or family but some will succeed and others ignore them. Hawk tried to make the guys break up with lies and making think they had a revelation but they didn't. Kendall was just glad he can finally enjoy his break with boys.

_THE END_

**Hoped you guys liked the story! :D**


End file.
